


Let Me Touch You

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Rafael's having a rough day, but Sonny manages to turn his mood around.





	Let Me Touch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silential/gifts).



> Thank you [Noisesandvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisesandvoices) for the title :3

“Hey, gimme.”

“What's the magic word?”

“C'mon, I can't hear.” Sonny pouted, making grabby hands towards the remote that Rafael was deliberately holding out of his reach.

Rafael turned the volume down with a self-satisfied smirk. “ _What's the magic word?_ ”

“Oh, you're a comedian now,” Sonny rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ gimme?”

Rafael handed the remote over with an innocent smile and Sonny scritched gently at his belly in thanks as he turned the volume back up. Caught off guard, the lawyer made a restless noise and shifted on the couch, gently easing Sonny’s hand away.

“What, you ticklish?” Sonny rubbed at his belly again, Rafael's t-shirt riding up in the process.

“ _No_.” Rafael pushed him away and tugged his shirt back down.

“Hey,” Sonny frowned and prodded at the lawyer stretched out next to him on the couch. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rafael mumbled. “I'm just self conscious today.”

“C'mere.” Sonny pulled Rafael's legs into his lap, kneading at the lawyer's thighs through his heather grey sweats. “Why’re you self conscious?”

Rafael sighed and rubbed a hand over his jaw. “I'm _fat_ , in case you hadn't realized, Sonny. I’ve been holed up in here eating junk food and takeout since I quit, and I _know_ you've noticed.”

“Of course I noticed. You need some time to recover after working yourself to death the last few years, Raf. And you're not _fat_ ,” Sonny slouched in his seat to kiss a path up Rafael's thigh. “You're just a little chubby is all.”

“Gee, _thanks_.”

“Rafael, I love your belly. It's sexy.”

Rafael wrapped both arms around his stomach and frowned. “No it's not.”

“Yes it is,” Sonny pried Rafael’s hands away and kissed him just below the navel, earning himself an indignant huff. “Is this the nose thing all over again?”

“ _Stop..._ ” Rafael buried his face in his hands with a dramatic moan. “You don't need to remind me that I have the biggest nose in the world.”

“You _do_ have a big nose, Raf, and it fits your features real nice. If your nose was any smaller you'd look ridiculous.”

“ _That's not a compliment, Carisi_.”

“If you wanted compliments you just had to say so, hot stuff,” Sonny teased, inwardly pleased with the way Rafael's mouth twitched into a ghost of that trademark smirk. “Are you upset because you think you're less attractive, or are you upset because you think that _I_ think you're less attractive?”

Rafael shrugged miserably, hugging himself again. “Both.”

Sonny sighed and gently lifted Rafael's legs out of his lap so he could turn to face his boyfriend on the couch. He knelt on the middle cushion, thighs spread over Rafael's, and settled his weight on the older man's legs.

“Hey, look at me.”

Rafael looked up and begrudgingly let Sonny take his hands, pulling his arms away from his belly.

“Everyone has a type. You have a type,” he nudged at Rafael's chest. “ _I_ have a type,” Sonny continued, “and I gotta say, you're ticking most of my boxes right now.”

“ _Most..._ ” Rafael pouted, still not convinced.

“Most,” Sonny confirmed. “Broad, masculine,” he leaned over Rafael, bracing himself on both hands. “Hairy,” he continued, ducking his head to lift the very hem of the lawyer's shirt with his teeth and nuzzling at his happy trail.

Rafael grumbled and pulled his shirt back down again, but not before Sonny saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a tiny smile.

“Big,” Sonny added, looking Rafael over appreciatively. He shifted a few inches forward and ground against the lawyer, rolling his hips in a less-than-innocent manner. “In all the right places.”

Rafael couldn't help the way that he twitched in mild interest, though whether from the light simulation or Sonny's words, he couldn't tell.

“And _sensitive_.” Sonny marveled at the feel of Rafael's cock jumping in his sweats, pleasantly surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

“You're just in this for my big cock, aren't you,” Rafael smirked, deliberately making his semi twitch again.  

“Nuh uh, do you know how much I love these?” Sonny ran a hand over Rafael’s thick chest, giving each side a firm squeeze in turn. “Do you have any idea how crazy it drives me, the way you’re pushing a B cup?

“Sonny,” Rafael protested, “ _I'm not a B cup_.” He pushed him away and threw a protective arm over his own chest.

“Maybe not,” Sonny grabbed Rafael's arm and pulled it away so he could continue to grope the lawyer. “But you're pretty close.”

“Am _not_.” Rafael scowled and shielded himself with his other arm, but that one was quickly tugged out of the way too.

“ _Don't make me get my handcuffs_.” Sonny tucked Rafael's hands under his knees, pressed deep into the cushions where they’d be well out of the way and unable to stop him. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you’re so much more sensitive?”

Rafael moaned softly as Sonny continued to knead at his chest, his nipples quickly peaking in interest as the detective massaged the tender muscles. He _had_ gotten more sensitive, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Sonny was pressing all of the right buttons, sending hot waves of pleasure coursing down his ribs and pooling in his groin.

“And did I mention that I love how big you've gotten?”

There was no derision in Sonny's voice; no mocking tone, none of the disgust that Rafael would expect from someone looking at him. Nothing but genuine affection, and Rafael let the detective push his shirt up this time without resisting.

Sonny let out a small hum of appreciation as he bared Rafael's torso, running his hands over soft, warm skin, stroking the lawyer's sides. The few pounds he'd put on had all gone straight to his belly, and it took every last shred of Sonny's willpower to refrain from burying his face in it. Instead, he swallowed the urge and ran a palm up that beautiful trail of dark hair, admiring the way his fingers sank ever so slightly into Rafael's midriff. Coarse curls softened and thinned into peach fuzz just above the lawyer's navel, and Sonny trailed his fingers up through it, his hand slipping under the hem of Rafael's shirt as he made his way higher.

“Look at you...”

Rafael was flushed, both from embarrassment and from Sonny's praise, and he let out a soft whimper as the detective’s fingers skimmed across his chest.

Sonny grinned at his reaction. “I don't think I've ever been with a guy who likes his tits played with as much as you do, you know that?”

Rafael opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a rough moan as Sonny's thumbs slid over his hard nipples. Arousal had always increased his sensitivity, to a nearly feverish extent, and he hadn't realized how worked up he was until now; every touch sending sparks racing down his body to join the heavy, writhing mass of pleasure settled just above his balls.

Hiking Rafael's shirt up higher, Sonny leaned over and shifted his weight onto his knees, flattening himself against the lawyer’s body-- his face conveniently in line with Rafael's chest, and a very obvious, very hard erection pressing into his stomach. He pulled one of Rafael's nipples into his mouth, sucking gently until the lawyer was arching off the couch, before easing up and peppering his chest with soft kisses. The other side got the same treatment; Sonny working Rafael with his hot mouth, teasing his delicate nipple with dirty, open-mouthed kisses-- tongue and all-- and tearing a frustrated groan from the lawyer before latching on to his chest and sucking.

Rafael's newly freed hands found their way to the back of Sonny's neck, stroking short blonde hair as the detective licked and sucked his way across Rafael's broad, hairy chest. Every kiss, every gentle nip, every teasing flick of Sonny's tongue only heightened his sensitivity, and he was squirming under the detective's relentless assault in minutes flat. Panting, he hissed at the dull drag of teeth over one delicate areola, then moaned as Sonny bit down; teeth sinking into his chest, tongue diligently working his tender, overstimulated nipple. A pained whimper escaped Rafael’s lips as the detective sucked _hard_ , and he wriggled away from the stimulation, a hand on the top of Sonny's head easing him away from his chest.

Reluctantly, Sonny let up on his hard, abused nipples and allowed himself to be pushed downwards, nipping at every bit of skin he could reach as he neared the lawyer's waistband. Unable to resist any longer, he shook Rafael's hand from his head and dove face-first into his stomach, biting gently at his soft skin.

Rafael let out a surprised moan, raising his head from the cushions to watch as Sonny kissed his belly, the detective's nose briefly dipping into his navel as he licked Rafael's happy trail. A series of gentle bites to his side sent a fresh wave of goosebumps racing across his skin, his breath hitching in his throat as Sonny bit down one final time and sucked. Rafael could almost _feel_ the individual capillaries bursting under his skin and he groaned, the pain adding a sharp, exhilarating edge to his state of arousal.

Admiring the bruise he'd left, a dark indigo stain just below Rafael's ribs, Sonny hummed in satisfaction. “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Rafael murmured in agreement, running his fingers over the mark.

Sonny slid Rafael's sweatpants just far enough down his waist to expose the full curve of his stomach and stopped, diligently ignoring the way the lawyer was thrusting his hips up into Sonny's chest, rutting against his sternum. He buried his face in the soft, warm valley between Rafael's hip and thigh; nuzzling, kissing, nipping at his lower belly, lavishing attention on the lawyer's happy trail just above where it disappeared under his waistband.

That particular area was... much more sensitive than Rafael had remembered, and he let out a deep sigh as a few drops of precome leaked from his cock and soaked into his sweats. He was more than happy to just lie there and watch as the detective worshiped every inch of his belly, but his cock had other ideas; twitching, throbbing, drooling into the front of his pants, far beyond his control.

Muscular thighs tensed under him and Sonny struggled to hide his smirk, knowing full well what he was doing to Rafael. The lawyer's body was at that point of arousal where he was so incredibly responsive, twitching and squirming, his legs and hips already tightening in pleasure before Sonny had even laid a finger on his cock. He pressed his face into the underside of Rafael's belly; a chaste kiss quickly followed by a gentle bite, the lawyer moaning quietly in response. Looking over Rafael’s broad, thick form spread out for him, Sonny gave in to his urges and marked the lawyer a second time, just to the left of his navel.

“Sonny,” Rafael groaned and ran a hand through blonde hair, tugging gently at his roots. “ _Sonny_.”

“Mmm?”

“While my belly loves the attention, it would be even more appreciated _elsewhere_.” He rolled his hips emphatically, pushing the bulge in his pants against the underside of Sonny's chin.

Sonny grinned as Rafael's clothed erection nudged his jaw, and gave his stomach one last nip. “Big, beautiful belly with a dick to match.” The detective nosed at Rafael's hard cock through his sweats, breathing in his scent. _He smelled like home, like Rafael; vanilla bodywash, cool, floral cologne, and sharp undertones from the whiskey he'd had with dinner, all very nearly drowned by the heavy, cloying scent of arousal._ He slipped his fingers under the lawyer's waistband and looked up, waiting for permission.

Rafael, breathless at the sight of the eager young blonde between his legs, had no intention of stopping him. No matter how many times he found himself in this position; no matter how many times Sonny happily took him down and licked and sucked and swallowed everything that he had to give, Rafael still couldn't help the feeling of awe that washed over him when he saw the detective like this. _Ready, willing, and all his._ He lifted his hips off the couch to let Sonny tug his pants down, groaning as he got caught in the waistband and his cock sprang back against his belly with a dull smack.

“You really do have one of the most tempting dicks I've ever seen, you know.” Sonny planted an absolutely _filthy_ kiss on the delicate head, sucking just hard enough to pull the very tip into his mouth as he flicked his tongue over Rafael's slit. “So thick,” he murmured, lips brushing the lawyer’s erection with every syllable, “so veiny.”

Rafael cursed under his breath, throbbing hard as Sonny licked him, smearing precome and saliva over the underside of his cock. He kicked his sweats the rest of the way off and spread his legs to give Sonny unobstructed access; everything now conveniently bared, out in the open for the detective to play with as he pleased.

“And I love your big, heavy balls.” Sonny gave each a playful nip in turn. He was getting _himself_ worked up now, too, but it was far past the point of being able to reign things in. “Especially when you stuff both in my mouth at once. _God_ , I'd love to-- uh,” he broke off as his mouth got ahead of him

“Tell me.” Rafael fisted a hand in Sonny’s hair and tugged, forcing the detective to look at him. “What would you love to do?”

“Um,” Sonny cleared his throat, a bit pink in the face. “Nothing. It's nothing.” A second tug at his hair told him that that wasn't going to be an acceptable answer, and his blush deepened. “I'd like to, uh, put you in a cage.”

“Oh?” Rafael raised an eyebrow, his face otherwise remaining neutral, unreadable.

“Only for a couple weeks,” Sonny quickly clarified. “Just to... well, um,” cheeks burning, he buried his face in Rafael's hip and got the rest over with. “Just to see how full you’d get.”

“ _Fuck_ , Sonny.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Sonny mumbled, face and ears burning, his words muffled against Rafael's skin.

“Don't apologize.” Rafael slid a hand under the detective's jaw and pulled his head up. “That's so fucking _dirty_ , you know that?”

“Yeah?”

“Christ, yeah.” He pushed a thumb past Sonny's lips, watching the detective suck at him for a long moment before he pulled his finger away with a wet pop. “What else do you want to do to me?”

“Well,” Sonny took a deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes when I wake up in the morning... your blanket's, uh, not really covering much, and you have _no_ idea how tempting your ass is.”

“You'd like to fuck me awake, is that it?”

“No. Well, yes-- um, not quite.”

“ _Spit it out_.”

“I wanna eat you. _So_ fucking bad, Rafael.”

Rafael cursed, his cock throbbing hard.

Sonny moaned at the sight, his own cock leaking precome. “Sometimes... sometimes I get myself off next to you, real quick before you wake up, just imagining waking you up with my tongue in your ass.”

The lawyer groaned at that, wrapping a hand around himself and squeezing just below the head, staving off the sudden rush that had hit him with Sonny's shameless admission. He took several deep, calming breaths, gathering himself before he loosened his grip and guided the head of his cock to Sonny's lips, pushing insistently against him.

Sonny eagerly accepted, letting Rafael slip into his mouth with no resistance. The lawyer was warm on his tongue, salty with precome, and Sonny hummed appreciatively around his mouthful as Rafael slid to the back of his throat. He swallowed a few times, working his muscles around the tip of Rafael’s erection, and was quickly rewarded with a fresh burst of saltiness at the back of his tongue as the lawyer shifted and moaned under him.

Rafael arched off the couch as Sonny pushed himself further onto his cock, the crown forced tight against the entrance to the detective's tight, hot throat-- not quite ready to take him, but trying nonetheless. Despite his best efforts to keep still, Rafael's hips bucked, his legs flexing hard, and he gasped as he popped into Sonny's throat.

Sonny's eyes widened but he didn't pull away, drawing in slow, deep breaths through his nose in an attempt to calm his gag reflex. It took a moment, but his brain's desperate impulses to force the intruding object out of his throat slowly faded and he was able to take another inch.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Rafael gripped the cushions tight, his knuckles white as Sonny swallowed around him, muscles milking more precome up the length of his erection. He let out a broken groan, drawing on every last bit of self control to resist the impulses that his cock was sending to his brain, urging him to thrust; to stuff Sonny full, fill his throat. Mercifully, the detective slowly pulled away, letting Rafael slip out of his tight airway before the lawyer caved and gave in to his body's needs.

“These thighs are so fucking hot,” Sonny abandoned Rafael’s cock for a moment to sink his teeth into the left one, tearing a pained groan from him. “So big.” He considered the marks he'd left for a long moment, then carefully licked over them. “You have no idea how incredible it is, the way I can feel your legs shaking against my hips when you’re close.”

Still a bit breathless, Rafael ran a hand through Sonny's hair with a small noise of encouragement, stroking the short hairs at the back of his neck and smiling as the detective broke out in goosebumps.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sonny kissed Rafael's sac. “I was so excited...” he licked at the lawyer, a single broad stroke all the way from perineum to just under his leaking head. “When you started to put on a little weight the first year Liv hired me.”

Rafael blushed, twitching.

“It was only five,” Sonny nuzzled at his lower belly, “maybe ten pounds, but the way your shirts got just a tiny bit tighter was so hot, Raf. Especially that checkered one.”

“Jesus, was it really that noticeable?”

“No.” Sonny shook his head. “It wasn't. I just... happened to be looking.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him.

“A lot,” Sonny shrugged and wrapped his lips around Rafael again, having no desire to elaborate on the way his pants used to get uncomfortably tight when Rafael would drop by the precinct, especially when the lawyer would bend over and those buttons would strain across his chest and belly. _Sure, he'd willed them to pop off under the stress more than once, to no avail, but that was nobody's business but his own._

Rafael moaned softly as Sonny took him back down, the detective’s tongue massaging the underside of his cock as soft lips tightened around his erection. He felt another few drops of precome travel up his length and Sonny grinned around him a second later, undoubtedly at the taste of Rafael’s arousal.

Pulling the lawyer to the back of his throat again, Sonny began to bob his head in earnest, the tip of Rafael’s cock hitting his hard palate with every downstroke, his tongue teasing under and around the lawyer’s head every time he drew back. His teeth skimmed Rafael’s crown with one particularly rough jerk of his head, and the lawyer hissed, hips bucking up against Sonny’s face.

Rafael let out a string of curses as Sonny drew his tongue up his erection-- painfully slow, cupping the ridge that ran up the underside of his length. The profanities only came to a halt when the detective pulled away and looked up at him.

“Fuck my mouth,” he begged, his breath hot over Rafael's slick, messy cock. “ _Please_.”

“Is that what you want?”

Sonny nodded frantically, quickly stilled by a tight fist in his hair.

Rafael jerked the detective’s head up and carelessly stuffed his cock into Sonny’s ready, waiting mouth, groaning as the detective stuck his tongue out to take him deeper. He rolled his hips, hitting Sonny’s limit, feeling the detective swallow around the head of his cock once, then again. Impatient, Rafael thrust _hard_ , shuddering as he felt himself pop back into Sonny’s throat.

Swallowing his gag reflex was easier the second time around, and Sonny quickly got it under control, forcing himself down despite Rafael’s hand in his hair. He felt Rafael’s cock leak again, too far down his throat to taste, but the sensation alone had him throbbing hard in his boxers, his balls drawing up in anticipation.

“ _God, yes_ ,” Rafael moaned, his cock slipping farther past that tight ring of muscle around the entrance to Sonny’s throat. “Just like that, _fuck_.” He wrapped a leg around the detective’s neck, holding him in place as he began to thrust in rhythm.

Sonny steeled himself and pressed forward, burying his face in Rafael’s belly as the lawyer fucked his face in earnest, the thick head of Rafael’s cock tugging at his throat with every few deep, rough strokes. Finally, eyes watering, Sonny pulled away for a few deep, shaky breaths, gently sucking at Rafael’s balls while he recovered.

Rafael gave him a moment, enjoying the extra stimulation, before tapping his cock insistently against Sonny’s cheek. His balls popped from the detective’s mouth and he groaned, cut short as Sonny-- effortlessly this time, already prepared-- took his entire length at once. “That’s it,” Rafael panted, tightening his leg around Sonny’s neck. “ _Make me come_.”

Sonny moaned, muffled around the cock stuffed down his throat, and relaxed his muscles as best he could; letting Rafael use his mouth with no resistance. The gagging sounds coming from his own throat were dirty, hot, obscene, and he palmed desperately at his erection, hard and neglected in his boxers.

“Fuck,” Rafael threw his head back with a moan, thrusting erratically into Sonny’s mouth. “ _God_ , Sonny, I’m coming-- _Christ_ \--”

The first few drops of the lawyer’s release landed on the back on Sonny’s tongue as he pulled away, and he swallowed them eagerly as he grabbed Rafael’s cock and stroked hard, working him through his orgasm. The throbbing erection in his palm slowly spent itself, spurting come across Rafael’s chest and stomach and dripping more down over Sonny’s fingers with the less powerful spasms.

Eyes squeezed tight shut, Rafael nearly sobbed as Sonny stroked him a few more times, coaxing the last bit of come from his balls and smearing it over his sensitive head, his thighs flexing hard as the sensation of being touched like that so soon after coming sent a powerful aftershock rippling through him.

“ _Oh_...”

Rafael opened his eyes to find Sonny staring in something close to reverence at the mess streaked across his chest and belly, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Go ahead, I know you want to.”

“Shit, Rafael,” Sonny's eyes flicked back and forth across his body, unsure of where to even begin. “You look incredible like this.” His eyes were still scanning the lawyer indecisively, but he quickly made up his mind, leaning over and licking up the come that had landed on the bruise he’d left by Rafael’s navel.

Sated, _exhausted_ , Rafael sighed and playfully mussed Sonny’s hair, twitching halfheartedly as the detective’s tongue brushed his cock.

“There’s... so _much_ , Raf.” Sonny was still staring, and he ran a thumb over another spatter of rapidly cooling come, collecting it and licking his finger clean.

“What can I say,” Rafael smirked. “Having a hot blonde in my lap rattling off everything he loves about my body and every filthy thing he wants to do to it happens to be a turn on for me.”

Sonny blushed, not needing to be reminded of the things he'd admitted to Rafael.

“C'mere,” the lawyer urged, pulling Sonny towards him. “Let me finish you off, and then we can go pick out a cage; how does that sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
